1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holographic images formed by a unique process for various security and decorative purposes. Also, this invention relates to aluminized roll-stock holographic images formed on a plastic layer. Further, this invention relates to elements and process for transferring these holographic images to yet another substrate. Still further, this invention relates to a unique process for transferring holographic images from a carrier surface directly to the end use substrate thus eliminating the need to permanently laminate a holographic imaged film to the substrate itself (prior art). This permits a wider and more commercial use of the holographic image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holographically enhanced materials are well known in the prior art. These are usually made by very proprietary methods which include passing a layer of plastic, for example, through a machine which imparts a variation (e.g. which can be an image itself) within covering or upper strata of the plastic layer. This step is somewhat similar to, but not exactly the same, as embossing. A powdered metallic element (e.g. aluminum) is then applied thereon by the so-called metallizing process. After this step, the element appears to have a two or three dimensional diffractional grating holographic image imparted on the layer of plastic. This image is extremely pleasing and is widely used within the credit card and security industries, for example, to impart an image particular to that credit card or to provide a security element thereon. The resulting image is difficult to duplicate and thus these elements assist in the prevention of fraud by counterfeiting, for example. The draw-back to the use of these images is the cost since the machines to produce the image are complicated and costly in and of themselves. Additionally, holographic elements produced by this method (the so-called "shim" method) are usually small in size and thus cannot be imprinted with larger images. Thus, this material has not been widely used outside of the credit card and novelty industry.
There are other prior art process for the direct lamination of holographic images formed as taught above directly to another substrate. This step, however, leaves the holographic image and the substrate on which it was first formed, on the second substrate and this has at least two disadvantages. Firstly, it is extremely costly to leave the first substrate laminated to the second. Secondly, this second lamination tends to distort the image, change the physical properties and leaves the system with a bulky three and four layer product.
It is well-known in the industry to place images on aluminum roll-stock, such as that used to make aluminum cans and other aluminum containers. These images impart either the items contained therein or ingredients, price or simple advertising, for example. There is a long standing need, however, to provide holographic elements on to this aluminum roll stock in order to provide increased beauty and to otherwise enhance the logos, labels, identities and other information and decoration contained thereon.
Recently, a process for making large sheets of holographically enhanced material has been developed. Thus, the costs of such holographically enhanced material have been significantly reduced. However, these large sheets of material are usually placed on a plastic surface which is also rather expensive and thus the use of this material is still rather limited. If the holographic image could be further transferred to yet another substrate, one which was less expensive and one which had higher utility (e.g. aluminum roll stock used in the manufacture of cans and containers, for example), the use of holographically prepared images would find wider use in the use of this aluminum roll stock. Thus, there is a long-standing need in the packaging, wrapping and advertising industry to have a holographic image which can be directly laminated to a second surface and then delaminated therefrom, leaving the metallized holographic image on this second surface and leaving the polymeric substrate suitable for reuse by further metallization. More specifically, there is a long standing need to transfer decorative holographic images to aluminum roll-stock, roll-stock that can be further used to make cans and containers, for example